Nina
Nina (エポニーヌ Eponīnu, 'Éponine' in the Japanese version.) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Ayumi Tsuji in the Japanese version. Profile Nina is the daughter of Niles. Like the other children of Fates, Nina was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. However, due to Niles' infrequent visits, Nina believed that Niles did not care for her and decided to take up the life of a thief as an escape. In her Paralogue, an old man asks Silas and Niles to help him protect his mansion, as it contains valuable Nohrian artifacts and items that a gang of thieves are planning to steal. Niles uses his previous thievery tactics to predict how the gang of thieves would infiltrate the mansion and successfully captures one. To his shock, the thief he finds is none other than Nina. Nina explains that she left her Deeprealm for some time and decided to help out a gang of thieves steal from the rich in order to feed the poor. Though Niles tried his best to sway Nina away from thievery, Nina decided to do so because of the righteous cause she is doing it for. Nina manages to sock Niles before returning to the band of thieves. After attempting to rob the place, Niles eventually captures her once more. Nina reveals that she always felt abandoned by Niles who placed her in the Deeprealms. Niles tells Nina that he place her there for her safety from the war, and that she is his dearest treasure. Niles offers to let Nina go on the condition that she joins the army. Nina refuses to join the cause as she still wishes to complete her task. She reveals that the mansion owner's wealth came from extorting the money off of other families, depleting them of their life savings. Niles agrees to have his friends look into the mansion owner's background and turns out that Nina's claims are true. As Niles speaks with Silas, Nina sees her father talking to him and begins to have delusions about the two together. Nina looks forward to filling her fantasies from the other male members of the army. In Heirs of Fate, Nina serves as Forrest's retainer, mimicking their parents of Niles serving Leo. Personality Though she is cool and collected with a good intellect, she also has dubious delusions. As a result of the innumerable delusions that she harbors about boys in her fantasies, Nina has thus developed, ironically enough, a crippling nervousness that prevents her from interacting with them with ease. This is evidenced throughout her supports with male characters outside of her father, the only exception to this is Forrest, and the only reason that she feels comfortable talking to him is due to the fact that he does not dress nor act like a typical boy his age does. Her fantasies are so obsessive that it has lead her to develop unique tactics for stealth and spying that is considered the best in the army, a fact revealed in her supports with her mother. Her supports with Caeldori expands on this where she asks Nina to go on a scouting mission in her place and find the enemy's location and numbers, but returns with their weak points, weapon locations and patrol routes. She has a strained relationship with her father. Though Niles' intentions for putting her in the Deeprealms were for her safety, Nina disliked the fact that he was not more involved in her life. Through their supports, she can eventually reconcile with him after learning his history. However, she does not have the same sort of initial hostility towards her mother. Apart from her delusions, Nina is actually really friendly, although a bit snarky, to other women whom she considers a friend and tends to help them when needed. Her supports with Shiro reveal that she enjoys watching plays because the help fuel her fantasies with more stories to write about. Nina is the worst at talking to the opposite gender out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is January 31. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Bow - ? |Item= ? }} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Niles's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Nina's growth rates) ÷ 3. |30% |45% |30% |35% |40% |50% |25% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Ignatius *Forrest *Siegbert *Percy *Shiro (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Niles *Nina's mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Soleil *Velouria *Caeldori (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Nina is her mother *Kana (Male) - If Nina is his sister *Shigure - If Nina is his sister Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ;Inheritance from Father |} ;Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Nina will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes Refer to ''Nina/Quotes. Possible Endings '''Nina - Eye Spy (邪な空想) : Nina put her snooping skills to good use after the war, forming an undercover vigilante group focused on keeping the streets safe at night. She also continued snooping as a personal hobby. ;Nina and Shigure :After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ;Nina and Siegbert :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ;Nina and Shiro :Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology The name Nina may originate from the old Slavic word Ninati, meaning "dreamer" or "dream", possibly referring to the delusions or fantasies that she has. Nina can also be a diminutive of, among other names, Éponine. Éponine is a character from the novel Les Misérables. She is the daughter of a family of thieves, possibly referring to her class as well. In addition, she was unable to confess her feelings to the man she loved, relating to Nina's inability to speak with men. Trivia * Nina is the most popular female child and 10th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * Nina is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a Kimono. **Nina has two right feet in her official art; this might be an uncaught error. * If Niles were to achieve a S-Support with a Male Avatar neither Nina nor Kana will be born. ** However, their epilogue in Revelation states that they adopt two children; one who is bright and innocent, and another who is said to have a unique taste. * Nina's critical portraits are different than her regular portraits. In her critical portraits, Nina's skin tone is a bit darker, her facial features are slightly different and elongated, and her mantle is pulled up farther. *Oddly, If Peri is Nina's mother, Nina's hair color will be the default color in support conversations. Gallery Nina Cipher Artwork.png|Artwork of Nina as an Outlaw in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Éponine.png|Nina as an Outlaw in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Nina.png|Nina as an Adventurer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Eponine confession.jpg|Nina's confession scene. Nina (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Nina in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Nina_and_Dwyer_Support_Art.png|Artwork of Nina with Dwyer. FEF Éponine Twitter Icon.png|Nina's official twitter icon. Eponne_fullportrait.png|Nina's portrait. Eponine.png|Nina's Private Quarters model. Epon.png|Possible hair colors for Nina. Eponine Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Nina's portrait. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters